An orthotic device or orthosis (commonly known as a brace or splint) is an orthopedic device that is typically applied to the limb or body. Among other things, the purpose can be to provide support, protection, pain-reduction and or replacement of lost function.
In this regard, a common method of alleviating pain in people suffering from back pain, injuries and promoting healing in post-operative back surgery patients is to stabilize the spine by means of an orthosis, such as a brace. There are a large variety of braces available depending on the diagnosis and physical needs of the individual. These devices include a multitude of construction materials and designs which can be snugly fitted around the patient's trunk and peripheral area such as the cervical and pelvic regions.
Such braces are effective in achieving spinal stability if worn properly and consistently, however, most patients have difficulty in manually adjusting the brace to fit tightly enough to provide adequate support and stability. This is especially true in the case of post-operative patients who are generally in pain and frequently lack sufficient strength to make the necessary adjustments.
A custom fitted orthotic device which includes a pulley system that provides a mechanical advantage so as to require a minimal effort on the part of the patient when tightening the orthotic around the torso resulting in greater ease of donning and doffing the device, ease of adjusting the device, comfort to wearer of the device, and therefore greater patient compliance is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,968, issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Heinz et al, and assigned to BioCybernetics International of Irvine, Calif., the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Although generally well suited for its intended purpose, further refinement to the Heinz et al. device, such as providing one or more interchangeable panels that may be adjustable, lightweight, flexible, and contoured, while having dynamic flex response in providing posterior and/or anterior body support will ensure still greater patient comfort, support, and resulting compliance.